A Wolf and a Firefly
by Lighting Firefly
Summary: Two new Recruits join the tenth division. One is a bacon lover, the other a food devouring gluton. The girls are best friends. Watch them have their own stories, pasts and futures. affecting the original story slightly. They will have fun and cry, battle and find peace. Somewhere they might actually find love. In the end no matter what happens, soulmates always stay together.


**Hey readers, I hope you like the very first story, Lily and I wrote. Good luck reading ;)  
**

* * *

**A wolf and a firefly.**

**Autumn, it marks the end of the summer, Rainy weather, hard wind and lots of work to do for the officers of the Seireitei.** On an particular evening Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya of the Tenth Division was in his office, busily working on the annual division report. He didn't mind all the paperwork, working hard wasn't a problem for him. It just fitted him and his hard work always paid off well. There were times he wished his Lieutenant would do a little more. She usually managed to get away from her work, which annoyed him greatly. It was quite an inconvenience for him, since he would have to cover for her. He had a bit of a soft spot for her, but never showed it. He was a Captain, there was no space for nonprofessional behavior in his schedule.

The Captain was about to finish the fourth page of the long report, when his Lieutenant hurriedly barged in. "Captain! Look! I have the files of the new recruits!" Cheerfully she held the papers out to him, almost jumping up and down out of excitement. "Put them aside for now Matsumoto... There is a lot of work do, especially for you. You didn't even start yet and I don't have time myself to help you out this time. Please tell me you are not drunk." He signed the page with a signature, frowning, moving on to the next one. Matsumoto pouted, shaking her head. She knew he didn't always completely trust her, especially when she was so exited "I haven't been drinking! Come on Captain! There are two people, who have mastered their Shikai! Doesn't that sound interesting?" Captain Hitsugaya sighed, she was getting a bit on his nerves as she, once again, ignored what he said. Her tendencies to do that were sometimes aggravating. "Rangiku, I'll read them later tonight. Now could you please get to work? You're distracting me. Again."

She gave in, feeling a little disappointed, it seemed he never listened to her. She left the files on the corner of his desk and went to work for herself. The paperwork had always bored her, she usually got away with it. She just had her methods. Her captain would make it, yielding to her, but now she would have to feel guilty. There was already a lot of work to do and she didn't want him to get overworked. She had seen him stressed a few times, which was already quite terrible.

In the end Captain Hitsugaya found some time to look them over, memorizing the faces and names, but never had the time to look into the details. There was just some much work for him to do. In the evenings he was just glad to finally close his eyes and rest, feeling fulfilled as he knew he had done a quite some work. After a couple of days he organized them neatly into his archive, needing the space on his desk. Because of that he never actually looked at it again.

A couple of weeks later, somewhere in a dorm room of the Spiritual Arts Academy. "Come on Igita get out of bed! It's morning! We're gonna go to the division!" A fiery red, short haired girl, shook her friend, Igita, wildly. "Yuki... It's so early... let me sleep..." The other girl, with long black hair, pushed Yuki away and turned around in her bed, trying to get comfortable again as she had been awakened from her sleep so roughly. She just loved her sleep. "But Igita... aren't you excited? We are going to a division. After all the boring studying!" Yuki sat down on the edge of the bed, looking at Igita with her bright red eyes, smiling broadly. "Yuki... What... time is it..." Igita moved her head to a colder spot of the pillow, which felt so calming to her mind. Yuki put the top of her thumb in her mouth "Pfwelf Ift's fiwe in thwe mowning..." A frown flashed onto Igita's face. Obviously she was displeased, the time was way earlier the she even wanted to wake up. "Yuki... You woke me up... at five in the morning! Ugh... It can't be helped... I'm going back to sleep" Igita pushed Yuki of the bed, who fell flat on the ground. She got back on feet, sighing in defeat as she watched how her best friend dozed off to Lala-land again. She sighed looking around for something to do, sitting still for a couple of hours was definitely no option for her, she just wasn't the type for that. Then an idea popped into her mind and Yuki ran out of the small room.

Somewhere around two hours later Igita got woken up again and Yuki was leaning over her looking in her eyes curiously. "Hey Igita! I made you breakfast! Come with me!" When she tried to pull her out of the bed, Yuki got shocked and fell on her butt once again. "Igita! Come on! You said you would stop shocking people... It's an annoying habit" Igita put her feet next to the bed and stretched. "Hmm breakfast... I should get dressed first... " She quickly put on her new uniform. No more school uniform for them, finally she had received the official soulreaper attire. A few minutes later she was walking with Yuki to the lunchroom in a pair of good looking kimono. When Igita walked through the door she saw a big table filled with all kinds of plates, bowls and pans. Her mouth dropped as she stared at the delicious meals, which had a rich thick aroma. Igita turned to Yuki and hugged her very tight, almost choking her. She was extremely happy to see all that food. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" Hungrily Igita let go and jumped over the table with great agility. She sat down at a chair and started shoving the food inside at an amazing speed. Within a few minutes, all the food on the table was gone. Everything was empty, not a crumb remaining. Igita sunk back into the chair, feeling satisfied as she was burping uncharmingly loud, not that she cared. She was just filled and that always made her feel well "Oh... god... so... frigging good..." Yuki grinned as she looked at her best friend. Igita had always been a lover for food, as she needed massive amounts to feed her energy-creating stomach. "Good! I worked two hours on that... Now can we go? Please? Please?" She looked at Igita, pleading with a set of red puppy-eyes. She was eager to go, being quite curious for her new live and it's adventures. Igita nodded as she slowly got up, feeling all the food sliding down to right place. "There's only... on little thing... We need to get our bags" She put her hands in the air stretching. "Let's go get those and then we'll have race to the division to see who's first!" Both girls smiled in excitement, walking in a fast pace to their room. Most people around them grinned and continued with what they were doing, they were all used to it by now.

The nice morning sun was shining on the rooftops, as Yuki and Igita ran through the streets of the Seireitei. Knowing the way in this big place, they easily stopped in front of the gate of the tenth division, both heaving fast. "I won, I was first!" Igita grinned about her victory, as she restored her hair. It was a complete mess. "Oh come on. It's clear, I stood here first" Yuki pushed Igita, who stumbled backwards, her hands letting go of her hair. She found her footing and pushed her in return. They started laughing as they wrestled each other, trying to make the other on fall. It was fun to them, letting go of some energy and the playfulness cheered them up.

"I never expected that, recruits would come so early. Could you two stop your fuss..." The voice was soft, but still very clear and a bit annoyed. Yuki and Igita stopped laughing, letting go of one another and turned to the voice. Yuki looked at the guy weirdly and leaned a bit to Igita. She was a little suspicious, seeming as how they hadn't even noticed him nearing. She was quite sensetive to her surroundings, so it felt a bit uncomfortable. "Igita who is that guy? His hair is white..." It wasn't exactly a whisper, Captain Hitsugaya heard it and gave her a strange look, ignoring the urge to role his eyes. Igita smiled reassuring at Yuki, knowing her friend she was probably being cautious like she usually is in new surroundings. "He is Captain Hitsugaya. He's the new alpha." Yuki nodded slowly and made a step towards the Captain, taking a sniff of his scent. It had a faint hint of watermelon but that was mostly covered by a strong smell of snow and cold air. "Wh-what are you doing? Could you stop that" He crossed his arms. Igita grinned slightly. "That's her way of... accepting you, Captain. At least I believe so." Yuki nodded as she glanced shortly to her as she was memorizing the scent to his face and spiritual pressure, confirming Igita's statement.

She stepped back again, standing close to Igita. Captain Hitsugaya sighed, noticing something was a bit off with these two. His mind cleared as he realized who they were. "You're the ones with the Shikai aren't you? What are your names again?" Both girls nodded flashing him a broad smile. "My name is Igita On'nako and she is Yuki Fugita." Before Igita could continue Yuki interrupted her, speaking her words as she thought while looking at the ground. "I don't like my last name..." She giggled a bit before scratching her ear. Igita shortly remembered what she had said and decided to continue "Oh eh... My Zanpaktou's name is Hotaru and Yuki's Zanpaktou is called Okami." Slightly nervous she looked at her hands, which were busy fiddling with her Kimono. Captain Hitsugaya nodded in response to the introduction., feeling his mood lighten up a bit. He wondered what would become of them, they seemed quite capable. "Well as you said earlier, I'm Captain Hitsugaya and I will be your Captain. Now if you two will come with me, then I'll give you your schedules and the directions to your room. Also you will have to fill in a bit of paperwork, but for the rest of this day you can go explore the division, getting to know your new environment. I'm sure you must be curious" Again they both nodded, grabbing there bags and followed the Captain to his office. It was exciting. They were finally in an actual division.

There, Yuki and Igita got placed in the same room so they were officially roommates now. Barely containing their happiness, the girls were grinning. Unfortunately they weren't in the same squad so their schedules were quite different. They hoped they still have plenty of time together. Captain Hitsugaya smiled. He started to liked the two of them. They seemed to have a very close bond. He valued friendship highly, so it did him good to see such good friends. "Now the only thing you two will have to do now is: Fill in this paperwork and then return it to me. It won't take so much time, but I will expect it back before mid-afternoon. That is all, you can go now." Both girls got a few papers and were then excused from the office. Hurriedly they sprinted to their room, but the they got a bit lost. They ended up in the wrong hall a few times before they finally found their door. "Wow, Igita, I can't believe we're in an actual division now. It's so awesome!" Yuki looked around, taking in her new surroundings, whilst Igita opened the door. Both hoped they would grow accustomed to their new responsibilities soon and having fun with it.

It was a medium sized room, with two beds,two desks a few cabinets and a bookcase. There was a nice big window with dark brown curtains and the walls were light brown with a black floor. Yuki dropped her bag and sat down on the middle of the floor, which was made of painted wood. It felt nice to have a hard floor. She traced her fingers over the wood. "I like the room. It looks... natural, I think." She stared at the window. Igita smiled and walked to a bed. "It does...Do you mind if I take this side of the room?" It was not like she cared about it that much she just wanted it to be clear. Yuki shook here head before stretching. "It's sounds fine to me. But... should we go look around? I want to know if they have bacon!"

Igita opened her bag, taking out some clothes putting them on the right place in one of the cabinets. "Well we should unpack first Yuki, its not that much we have with us. Also if we finish the paperwork early we'll have the whole day to have fun and find food!" Her friend groaned, but got off the floor unpacking her bag as well. There were a few pouches of bacon in them which she stored under her bed. "I don't like all that writing... It takes so much time." Igita laughed softly and was soon joined by Yuki. The few nerves they had loosened up.

After they settled in their new room, they started on their first official paperwork. It was actually just bunch of standard questions and they finished it rather quickly. Igita looked over her answers, as Yuki finished aswell. "Let's go Igita! Come on! Let's bring this to the alpha and then go outside!" Igita got up, smiling broadly. "Sounds great! I could use some fresh air and a snack... I would like something to chew on for a moment."

Yuki and Igita turned in their paperwork, getting praised for their quick working and spent the rest of the day in, out and around the division. They managed to cause no trouble and still have loads of fun. In the evening they stayed in their room, talking endlessly about all the fun they would have, wondering what their new lives would be like. They didn't even go to their beds until midnight, but once they were asleep they were comfortable. They both looked very much forward to their upcoming adventures.

TBC

* * *

**Let us know what you think :)**


End file.
